Broken Road
by missunderstoodchild
Summary: After the war, the thoughts of a heart broken man. SLASH! RemusSeverus pairings! along with a mention of RonHarry!


A/N-Howdy! Another song fic...YES! So yea I'm having fun. Hey i need a beta reader so if someone would like to volunteer I would love you forever...Only not really...Yea so please.

Warnings- It's me, It's slash...You hear that? SLASH! male/male realtionship. This is a RL/SS fic!

Disclaimer- Not mine, characters are J.K Rowling's, and the song,_ Bless This Broken Road,_ is by Rascal Flatts.

**Broken Road**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

Remus Lupin shuddered as more tears poured from his eyes. A younge woman with bronze hair rushed to his side and tried to stop the flood.

"Shhhh. It's ok. We don't know for sure yet. Shhhh."

Sobs tour from his old, battered body. But he did know, the moment the curse had hit his body. A feeling of despair had overcome him, almost causing him to faint. He knew and he knew that Lily knew.

Lily, his angel. Named after the most understanding and compassionate woman Remus had ever met. And rightfully named, too. Lily was an angel. She was short, that she got from him along with, thankfully, his nose, but everything else was _his._ His hair, his eyes, his skinny frame, his love for learning and potions, and the sarcastic wit that Remus had come to love.

And now, her dark eyes, looking at him with tears hanging on her lashes and concern burning in the depths.

"Dad? Did you hear me? I said, we don't know for sure yet. H-he could...he could be out there..." She trailed out, unable to go on. She knew just as well as him.

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

The pain was immense, like a title wave when the news finally came. He could have killed Dumbledore for not warning him first. It happened one night at dinner.

Dumbledore stood up and called for attention.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, we have the list of those good men and women that are no longer with us. The ones who gave their life for the cause of freedom. Those that will never be forgotten."

What followed was a list, to long, of to many familar names.

Susan Bones

Blaise Zanbi

Draco Malfoy

Lucious Malfoy

Authur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Bill Weasley

Ernie McMillian

Zachery Smith

And, the most painful of all

Severus Snape

A strangled sound forced its way from his throat. He closed his eyes, trying to pretend that it wasn't real. He felt himself falling, and didn't realize that he was actually falling until he hit the ground. Lily was by his side in a moment, tears falling down here pale cheeks, her eyes hautingly black.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

After everything that had happened, the fights, misunderstanding, the years alone, the nights apart, after it all, it was all over. Nothing remained. There was no reason to continue. He layed there, not feeling anything, not hearing anything. Nothing.

The tears never came. Not later that nght, not the next day, not the next week. Never, until the funeral. So many people were there. There was Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, Lily and himself. But still, there were so many people who didn't belong. People Remus didn't know, knew Severus didn't, hadn't known. And yet here they were, acting heart broken, and sad. It was nice, but having Severus back would have been better.

And then it happened. The enevitable.

"Why are you all mourning? It's just one less deatheater to worry about!"

A big man, maybe forty or fifty, with a beard and mustash, shouted from outside the gated inclosour. Remus knew it was bounded to happen, with all the misunderstandings surrounding Severus and his life. He ignored the man and hoped that everyone else would, too.

But lily's face lost the little color it had and her fist clenched.

"How dare you!" she said in that deathly calm whisper that had instilled fear in the hearts of first years when in came from the mouth of her father. "If it hadn't been for this 'deatheater', than you would no longer be alive. You and your wife, and your kids, and your mistress, and your mother and father, and everyone in the wizarding world would be dead. HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS HUMAN BEING NOT FIT TO STEP WHERE THIS 'DEATHEATER' HAS STEPPED. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BREATH THE AIR THAT HE MIGHT'VE BREATHED! NOW GO!" She was shaking with fury by the time she was done.

And that was when the tears came. The thought that he, Severus, had saved so many lives. The fact that he was gone seemed OK, no matter how bad that sounded. Remus knew, that if given the choice to either die and give others lives and chances, and live and see the others die, Severus would have died. He knew that tjis is what Severus would have wanted. He knew that all was goin to be ok.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

The years passed, turning into decades, and then a century. His days were numbered, and he knew, but just the thought of being with Severus again still brought a tired smile to his tired lips.

Lily had become a marvolus women, who fell in love wth Harry and Ron's child, and married him. One year later, Remus was a grandfather, and he knew Severus was smiling at them that day. He could also imagine the scowl that would have ineveitably come to his face when her learned the baby boy was to be named Severus.

And then it happened one night, on the exact day that Severus was taken from him. He was alone in his kitchen, making herbal tea. He closed his eyes and slipped slowly to the ground. Darkness slowly came in from the sides of his mind, slipping in until there was just a small sliver of light. But in that light, he could see severus's smiling face.

It was a glorious sight, one that he hadn't seen in so long. And here it was. His eyes were lit up like they always were when he finally did smile. The blackness receded and Remus felt himself running towards Severus. He ran straight into the open arms of his love, and when they closed around him, he never wanted to leave. He was home!

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

A/N-Hey, sad little piece, but i love it! just popped into my head so yea, here it is. Once again, it's unbetad, because i don't have one, so if anyone wants to volunteer, please do! Love ya, and I'll love ya even more if you review!

_**  
**_


End file.
